


You Give Love a Firmer Name

by solactier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Despite his menacing stance to the world, Dream bows in the name of devotion, Dream is caring with George, Dream is knight, Everything is still besides George, Fluff, For his king, Gentleness and Loyalty, He put his life in George's hands, Knight Dream will put his life on the line, M/M, Mixed with passionate tension, More like calm atmosphere, Never to slip from his grasp, POV Third Person, Perhaps in the name of love too, Reassurance of presence, Short scene, There's a bittersweetness to this, george is king, not exactly fluff, scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solactier/pseuds/solactier
Summary: Dream clears his throat, “Right,” he frowns, “I’m just- ““Doing your job.” George concludes for him and follows with a sigh, “I know. You always are.”The downward pitch in the king’s voice echoes in the empty space between them, and the two lock eyes for a second, both too stubborn to bend or budge, until Dream feels something tweak in his bones, like broken metal, like cracked armor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You Give Love a Firmer Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :)  
> My ambition for writing this? The fact that royal au's reign superior; I take no criticism.
> 
> Should the cc's express any form of discomfort, this will be taken down.  
> Any comments, whether it be critiques, suggestions, or compliments are greatly appreciated<3

A flash of light comes flickering through half-parted curtains, illuminating the room beyond the glow of a firepit situated between standard-designed bookcases. The bedchamber, save for the bluish gleam of stars plastered to the ceiling, appears cold and cavernous. Crackles of ember are background static set side by side with rain beating behind windows and gusting sways of tree branches.

“Hey,” says Dream, knuckles tapping thrice against the door before he slicks inside, “is everything alright?”

Dream’s tall-grey shadow lengthens as he turns to face the king, ardently buried in his book.

“Yes,” George replies discernibly. On the bed, he’s sitting perfectly upright – just as tightly drawn as he was this morning at the podium, and since the moment Dream had docked in the kingdom, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t constantly check up on me like I’m some capricious pubescent, incapable of carrying my honor.”

Dream clears his throat, “Right,” he frowns, “I’m just- “

“Doing your job.” George concludes for him and follows with a sigh, “I know. You always are.”

The downward pitch in the king’s voice echoes in the empty space between them, and the two lock eyes for a second, both too stubborn to bend or budge, until Dream feels something tweak in his bones, like broken metal, like cracked armor.

“My highness,” the knight begins once more, “is everything alright?”

“For heaven ‘s sake, Dream, I _just_ said- “

“No, I mean,” Dream voice softens, but the sense of insistence remains, “are _you_ alright?”

Making out a change in George’s emotions proves to be more difficile than most would like to admit, seeing as composure is a firm precept the king lives by; regardless, Dream manages to recognize even the subtlest shifts in George’s semblance – from the slight twitch of fingers to a hurried glance away and back. Every slight motion seems so trivial, but George couldn’t have given more of himself away to his devoted knight.

A beat passes, and George closes his book with a thud. He rises, allowing his regal, elaborately embroidered peignoir to fall to the floor. With fingertips interlaced behind his back, George ambles around the room, and Dream tenses with each step taken with those stiff boots.

“I was just thinking,” the pacing king confesses. “As vast as our universe may be, the parts we can see, access, or effect are finite. Each galaxy comes together with a trillion stars, and these galaxies clump, _collide_ together in an enormous, cosmos-filling web, “

Dream is standing calm now, eyes closed, in the open expanse of the almost black room. He wills away the outcry of the raging storm outside and sharpens George’s intonation, breath oscillating rhythmically as he watches, listens, and fervidly follows his king’s every word, displaying unwavering adherence with silence.

“Say there’s an observational or theoretical agreement that points to the existence of a universe beyond what we see. A universe where you and I are ourselves except we’re…ordinary people,” The king’s meander halts, and he arcs his head up with an exhale as if to tense out, like the firm lines of his expression finally begin to bend and loosen. George turns his gaze, glazed with flickers from reflecting flame, to his knight, “Not grand king nor loyal knight…would you have stood by my side the way you are now?”

Suddenly, the heartache Dream had been training to swallow down rushes to the surface. He’s weak and sick with longing, and the blade he carries, sheathed at his side, has never felt heavier.

But he moves.

He moves with discreet steps toward George, who looks anything but sharp yet remains regal – poised with _wary_ – of innocuous responses or actions. George’s head tilts higher as Dream looms closer, close enough to tower over him, and George is consumed in the fall of his shadow, the shaking strength of his knight. Compassion riddles the mingling cloud of exhales and emanates the encircling ambience, while seconds fade into stares laced with yearning. Then, with abrupt yet wholly swift motion, Dream is on his knees.

A soft gasp escapes George’s lips at the unexpected action, and his eyes flutter wide at the sight of his knight, head bowed and fist pressed to his chest. He’s in the stance of taking an oath, just like when George first caught a glimpse of him in the throne room.

And then Dream is looking up at him with pupils that make known piercing promises of devotion,

“I will walk with you to the ends of the earth, wherever you go. I swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> While this is short, I must admit, I am quite the hoe for the “love that seethes and rises from pure, undying devotion and loyalty” troupe, so I simply _had_ to write something that hopefully captures that essence.  
> I hope reading was enjoyable regardless of the (very) small word count :)
> 
> Once again, any and all comments are appreciated.
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr: solactier


End file.
